Unrequited Love
by Shuffle Queen
Summary: Their love is unknown to all but, each other. Will they ever be able to admit their love to their closest, to the kingdom? (Rating subject to change)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and that's why I have chosen to write this story

_Unrequited Love_

**Prologue**

What Cannot Be

George de Sand stared at onto the palace grounds through a large bay window. He had been called by the King for an important meeting in his office and was patiently waiting for His Majesty to arrive. But his thoughts were elsewhere, not at all focusing on the event at hand. He was looking down upon a small figure sitting among the flora in the garden. Her blonde hair and bright green eyes…it was all he could think of.

He mentally shook himself…she was a young girl. A full four years younger than him and quite out of reach in matters of love and courtship. She was a princess, part of France's royal family and he was a knight. He was the top fighter and knight in all of France but nevertheless; he was a knight and therefore could not have anything to do with the royal family other than business and safety matters. He sighed heavily and turned his attention to the door just as the King stepped inside the office…

Princess Marie Louise was in a reverie of her own at this point. All she could think about was of that one day; her fair knight would come galloping towards her on a white horse, sweep her off her feet and together, they would both ride off in the distance and would stay together until the end of time.

However, this being only a dream was not happening any time soon, if at all. She sighed and turned her attention back towards her work, which her exasperating tutor, Madame Dupont, had given her. She looked back down at her paper and concentrated as she began to write a lengthy essay on "Proper Conduct in the Presence of Royalty".

"George, it is imperative that you win the Gundam fight this year. We need to gain some authority and control over the Colonies. George!" thundered the King.

George sighed briefly and arranged his face in what he hoped was a serious countenance. He turned his attention away from the window, as inviting as it was, and proceeded to answer his impatient ruler…


	2. Contempt and Compassion

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and that's why I have chosen to write this story.

_Unrequited Love_

**Chapter 1**

Contempt and Compassion

"I will try my hardest to defeat Domon Kasshu, the King of Hearts. I swear upon my knight's honor but," he faltered, "I cannot guarantee that I will indeed be victorious."

"Why not George? Isn't there something that you can do? You can't give up this easily; it won't happen, I…" the King rambled on as he tried to get rid of his frustration.

"I'm truly sorry Your Majesty but I didn't say I wouldn't try. I just said that I may not be able to triumph over Domon; he is an excellent fighter and not to be cliché, but he is in a league of his own, when it comes to fighting. That's just the situation we're currently in right now. The same holds true for your most avid competitors,Neo-China, Neo-America, Neo-Russia, and Neo-Sweden.I know that politically it isn't the best but…" George breathed heavily and opened his mouth to speak again when the King cut him off suddenly.

"That is all George. Please see your way out." There was a slight edgeto his voice and with that, he turned his back to the bewildered knight without a second thought and proceeded with his work.

"Good day to you, Your Majesty." The King did not acknowledge him and George stepped out of the room, downcast and dejected.

He sighed and continued down the capacious hall towards the door leading out to his chateau. He opened the door and was about to step out when he heard a cheerful voice call out to him "George, GEORGE!"

He quickly spun around to face the caller. Marie Louise stood, tall and dignified, all of her nineteen years displayed in her facial expression, dignified yet unable to contain the joy she had at seeing her favorite knight. She had blossomed into a beautiful woman, her wavy blonde hair falling just below her shoulders. Her emerald eyes glistened as she gazed into George's violet ones. Her beauty was unmatched, natural and goddess-like.

"George," she said softly "Have you been avoiding me?" He evaded her stare and looked down towards the floor. "So you have been avoiding me. Why George?" she whispered painfully. He looked up and gazed intently into her eyes; completely losing himself in the limpid green pools. "I know not what to say…everything is so complicated now. Life is no longer as simple as it was…back then." He breathed heavily and continued on "Life is so demanding andin saying so, I must admit thateveryone's desires cannot be satisfied.A knight must make sacrifices…Princess Marie Louise, I bid you a good day. May all your wishes be fulfilled. Adieu, my fair Princess."

He opened the door into the courtyard, walked briskly home and straight to his room, locked the door and sat down heavily on his bed. He had a lot to think about. Was he, a loyal knight and fighter of his country, actually falling in love with the princess? No, of course not…he had fallen in love with her a long time ago...

Marie Louise stood outside the large door, her forehead leaning against the deep mahogany wood of the door. A tear slid down her pale cheek; he barely ever talked to her and when he did, he always spoke in riddles. Why was he doing this to her? It isn't fair, she thought, why can't real life have happy endings too not complex human emotions and unhappy finishes? But that's just it, she soundlessly laughed, we're only human…

She slipped a short note to his trusted companion, her mind on her country, her heart with her gallant knight...

The King watched wordlessly as his young daughter strode down the hall, her head held up high, preoccupied by something…him. He knew very well of the growing infatuation between his favorite knight and only daughter. He had nosevere qualmswith George. In fact, he greatly enjoyed the Knight's pleasant disposition and quiet nature. It was just that he wasn't right for his daughter. His little princess; he just wasn't ready to lose her to this young and dignified man. He just wasn't going to lose her without his consent. He would choose her groom and no one else would have any say in this matter.

George stared out into space, his mind preoccupied by his love, the one woman who had broken through his façade. She had become his number one priority within days of their first meeting. It had been love at first sight...at least for him it had been. She had become the fire that burned inexhaustibly inside him. Her presence kept him going, his love for her undying. His mind sped back to a certain poem he had once come across and didn't understand. It was now crystal clear and as he recited it, images of his princess came flooding through his mind…

_I lie awake so I will not dream_

_Of a fair beauty who haunts me night and day_

_Relentlessly in pursuit of a love so precious_

_It is not understood_

_It cannot be_

_True love like this is painful so I become numb_

_Numb as not to feel, hear, or see anything else_

_Except_

_Our fair love, so unfulfilled and undeniably real_

_A love so cruel and harsh_

_That it becomes all the more enticing_

_Love of the unrequited kind_

_A love like no other..._

George sank down into his bed and fell into a restless sleep, full of ravishing golden-haired beauties, all ready to be his except one. His favorite. Marie Louise…

Marie Louise lay awake, stubborn tears falling from her verdant green eyes. Her flaxen hair lay scattered across her pillow, as she looked out the large window in her luxurious suite. I should be content, she thought, I must be so selfish not to be happy with this…all of this. "I…I need him!" she cried aloud. It wasn't fair that she had to be away from him and have them both suffer…but wait. She stopped and thought, "What if he doesn't need me?"

She burst into tears once more and buried her head into the pillow. It wasn't fair…why are people so indecisive, so stubborn, so…real? She lapsed into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning as if fighting with her love for her fair knight. Her love was as undying as his was for her. Were they not destined to be? Or was this just the work of someone who did want them to be as one? Life was so perplexing at times.

The King lay in his bed, alone as he had been for many years. He knew the perils of young love as no one else did. His story was beyond angst…it was a tragedy never to be forgotten…

The king recalled the events as they had unfolded…

_"Cecile, Cecile!" called the young prince._

_"I'm here, your Highness!" cried a young girl._

_She appeared from the garden, a few strands of dark brown hair falling over her carved face. High cheekbones and a defined nose delicately accented her dark, mischievous eyes. She smiled at him and walked slowly towards the young prince. _

_His dark green eyes lit up as he eyed her walking towards him. He enveloped her in his arms and they stayed like that, embracing, for a long time._

_Finally, he let go and looked over the beautiful girl. She lowered her eyes shyly and he took her face in his hands, tilting her head up towards his._

_"I love you Cecile…" he said slowly._

She gasped softly and whispered, "As do I." A silent tear fell from his eye and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, the last of many that had come before. She stopped to wipe the stray tear from his youthful face. She kissed him once more and then smiling, she turned and walked away.

_He waved her good bye and she turned to wave back. Once more, just once more, he thought but restrained himself and turned away…_

He regretted not going back and sweeping her up in his arms for no good had ever come out of that decision. This daughter of his was indeed his but she knew not of her true mother. The woman he had truly loved. The woman who he had been forced to turn away but who had given him his most precious jewel…

George awoke, his long red hair tousled, a wry smile perched on his delicate yet manly face. Today, he would be with Marie Louise all day long. Uninterrupted and at peace...He got up and walked to his bathroom.

He stood at the washbasin, staring at him himself in the large mirror. He smile wickedly as he thought of the blonde beauty, embracing him, kissing him, becoming his...this was getting out of control! He had to contain himself and control his emotions or things would soon begin to get out of control. He had to stop thinking about her but, he just couldn't. His efforts were futile; no amount of self-determination would stop him from letting his thoughts stray to Marie Louise. He sighed and began to get ready for the day ahead.

Marie Louise rose to the sound of the roosters crowing. She smiled as she remembered begging her father for a pet rooster as everyone else in the whole kingdom had one! She didn't understand then; what it was to be a princess. To realistically be able to have anything but in reality, could have nothing. Being heir to the throne was a terrible job and she would have given it up to anybody; she would, more than anything, love to be free form responsibility. It was something, unfortunately, that she would be heavily burdened with for the rest of her life. I f only her George could help ease the burden and…wait! _Her George?_ _Have I gone completely mad?_, she questioned. This girlhood crush was rapidly becoming much more than she had bargained for. What was she to do?

She sat up and began to mull that day's plans over in her head. She would have the whole day with her dear George and maybe today, something would actually happen other than awkward silences and sidelong glances. Or more likely, it would be like all the other times they had alone together, full of desire and want yet in reality, the only thing that ever happened was that George would give her his customary red rose and they would ride to the lake to sit and picnic in silence. It wasn't very exciting but at least it was something, of which Marie Louise was highly appreciative.

Marie Louise sighed, then smiled and began to ready herself for the day ahead…

**Author's Note**: Just left a little cliffhanger here. I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I would really appreciate your reviews so if you don't mind...please review! Sorry, that was a little blunt but it is very hard to get reviews when you are just starting or ever. Okay, enough talking! Later.

Next chapter: Twisted 'Till It Breaks...

Enjoy!

Shuffle Queen


	3. Twisted 'Till It Breaks

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and that's why I have chosen to write this story

_Unrequited Love_

**Chapter 2**

Twisted 'Till It Breaks...

George stood ready beside the polished mahogany carriage, pulled by a royal horse, its ivory coat complimented by a crimson saddle and harness. He appeared to be waiting patiently when, in reality, he was ready to jump up and down, screaming for Marie Louise…in a most un-knightly fashion, to say the least. It was bad enough that they couldn't even spend time together anymore; now their once-a-month rendezvous was being cut short. He wished that he could tell her that she always looked beautiful, that she was that one twinkling star in his ever-dark skies. That he loved her like nothing else under the sun...

He reminisced as he waited, remembering their first meeting, eight years prior, like it had been yesterday…

_The king had invited George, by personal envoy, to his palace for an important meeting. George had been more than pleased, yet nervously distraught, in fear of upsetting or disrespecting the high ruler. On receiving the invitation, he bolted himself in his room. He needed to think…it was a once in a lifetime offer. It would change his life forever; no longer would he be a struggling knight in the wasteland that was now Paris. He would be a member of the prestigious King's Guard. Possibly more…maybe the king's personal knight. The mere thought was wreaking havoc on George, his usual calm mindset momentarily clouded. _

_He dressed quickly, his hands moving in practiced form but his mind distant. His eyes were misted over, glazed amethysts framed on a pale face. He fastened the last button on his white uniform and strode with uncharacteristic vigor to the door. Summoning his debonair butler Raymond, he ordered the limousine for five minute's time. George walked though the grand doors of his chateau and stood smilingly among the roses. Eyeing a seemingly perfect specimen, he carefully clipped it from the bush and pocketed the scarlet flower. The car pulled to a standstill in front of his manor. Smiling somberly, he reached the limousine, nodded at the chauffeur to open the door and stepped in gracefully. _

_Within the dimly lit interior of the vehicle, he mused thoughtfully. His finger twisted around a strand of flaming red hair and a slight frown creased his pallid brow. His mind worked speedily and he soon realized that he was not being called upon to serve in the King's Guard but rather, to serve the Princess. His thoughts fled back to his conversation with his stepsister, a lady-in-waiting to the Princess, after the Queen had passed away. The older woman had let on to him, subtly, the girl's need for a guard of some sort. George had registered the hint but had decisively stored the news bit as trifling. _

_Although he was a knight from the prestigious Louis XIV Academy, his class was technically lower than that of the other nobles – a noble foster family had raised him when his parents died during Gundam Fight VIII. His parents had been middle-class citizens but their home was crushed during a Gundam fight. The toddler George has survived and had been adopted by a rich family who had recently lost their young son to illness. Raised as a member of the high class, he remained oblivious to his past until the age of sixteen, when his foster parents made it known to him that although they loved him; he was not truly their son. Devastated, George left the house that night and registered at the Academy. The family saw no sign of him for four years until his graduation. Now, but weeks after graduating magna cum laude and top of his class, he had been called to see the king. If only he knew why…well, other than the sneaking suspicion of being made part of the Princess's entourage. Groaning slightly, he leaned back and watched from the window, the Parisian streets, trying to ease his tensions. _

_He arrived at the palace, the sight of the majestic complex overwhelming him. He was trembling and his mere anxiety was doing well to scare him. He closed his violet eyes and muttered softly to himself, to alleviate the tension and unease. It almost worked; his breathing had returned to normal and his hands were very nearly still, when his car went through the gates. It wasn't the act of going through the gates that so undid his calm, although that act in itself was unnerving; it was the stunning flaxen-haired girl standing on a balcony overlooking the front grounds. Her figure was womanly and gracefully formed, and her carnation pink dress, with its tight bodice did well for her figure. Her hair was a marvel unto itself, shining like spun gold in the late afternoon sun. George's mouth fell open slightly as he gazed at the beautiful girl, grinning rather vacuously and shaking with adoration. _

_They arrived at the imposing front doors and his chauffeur Pierre stepped out and opened the door for George. He nodded vacantly at his driver and murmured for him to be back within ten minutes of George's summon. The young man bowed briskly and pulled away from the driveway with a low purr. The crimson-haired knight stood alone, when from behind him, he heard a noise. Turning briskly, he spotted a smatter of pink in the hedges and despite himself, a smirk curled upon his lips. Knowing the game was up, she stood…and he almost fell forward. She was truly a vision, even more beautiful from seven feet away. The green eyes beckoned him closer and he found himself drawn physically towards them. She smiled slightly, her rosebud lips slightly creased. George was beyond himself, trying very hard to regain composure. His efforts were futile and the gap began to close as she too, walked to him. Barely seconds had passed when the gap was no longer plausible, his breath touched her face and her his. Inexperienced lips moved closer and their foreheads brushed, eliciting a soft sound from the princess…_

_…Their lips touched…_

_Passion took hold and their lips moved in unison, hungry but content to wait. His hands moved to her waist as he limber arms snaked around his neck. George was entranced by her taste, her smell, her face, and her eyes…just her. To run his fingers through the blonde tresses was enough for him, eyes closed and lips still locked. They broke, breathing heavily, but still in embrace. She blushed and lay her head, most satisfied, on his chest. Even that unexpected kiss and burst of passion could not distract George from his mission and he tilted her head up. She understood immediately._

_"My father, the king, is away on royal business at the moment. I invited you with his seal to make you more likely to come. I doubt you would have arrived on my own terms…"_

_"Not at all true Princess. I would have come had your cook called me."_

_"Well then, I have called you to be my personal knight. Not that it would be a problem now, right?"_

_She smiled charmingly at him and he nodded, eyes wide. She kissed him again, more tenderly and told him to report back later that evening, with all his belongings. _

_"All of them? I do have a house, cars, horses…"_

_"I've arranged for you to live in Château Garnier, located on the north side of the complex. It's nearly thirty-five acres, with stables, riding grounds, servant quarters, and I daresay, a rather large garage.'_

_"Please, it's not necessary."_

_"I insist…please."_

_"Alright then…I'll be back this evening. Until then, adieu."_

_They kissed again, the setting sun behind the two figures, bound as one…_

George sighed and then straightened up. She'd be arriving soon and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Love could not wait…

**Author's Note**: An important note – I have set the ages of George de Sand and Marie Louise as 23 and 19 respectively. I know many think Marie Louise as being younger than that, assuming that she was 14 or younger at the time of the 13th Gundam Fight, rather than 16 years old as I thought her to be. The setting of this requires that there be a lesser age gap…then again, I could just be making this more OOC and twisted than this convoluted mess already is. Not to mention, my version of their meeting is quite AU and therefore, cliché and boring. God, why do I write?

Well, I updated…it's been ages and I'm sorry to have kept everyone waiting. I'll be on vacation for a week from December 21, 2004 to December 28, 2004. Send all your reviews in…and they can be anything! Until then, bye!

Next Chapter: Penchant For The Princess

Shuffle Queen


End file.
